


Deceit didn't start the fire

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character dies multiple times, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Temporary Character Death, a few times, more tags to come, the major character death warning is for a temporary death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Deceit has the ability to heal the other sides,  being self-preservation, by transferring their wounds to himself. These usually don’t leave marks on the other sides,  but for life threatening wounds, the scars look like scales.Roman wakes up one morning with no memory of the previous night, his chest completely covered in scales,  and Deceit is nowhere to be found at breakfast





	1. Chapter 1

Roman watched the fire rage, consuming the place he'd called home like a ravenous creature. As far as he could tell, everyone was out and safe, but there was no telling if anything would be recoverable when the flames died.

 

“What a sight, eh Roman?”

 

Roman turned to see Deceit, smirking, but not taking his eyes off of the fire. 

 

“That's my home. That's  _ our  _ home! This is not something to laugh about!”

 

“Who's laughing?”

 

“...I left my sword in there.”

 

“You can make a new one, can't you?”

 

“Of course I can. But it won't be the same.”

 

“Pity. ...it really is such a pretty sight, though.”

 

Deceit stood from where he leaned against a tree and turned to face him. 

 

“Take care of yourself, Roman. Thomas needs a good prince.”

 

“D- Deceit, what are you doing? Where are you going?! Deceit, I can't move!  Deceit!”

 

Deceit turned in the doorframe of the house and smiled, tossing his hat to land at Roman’s feet.

 

“Farewell.”

 

Deceit barely closed the door behind him before the entire house exploded in an enormous fireball.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roman woke up in a cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Roman? ...you alright, bud?”

Roman looked up, Patton smiled worriedly.”

“I'm fine, Patton. I've just been having some concerning dreams, lately.”

“Do you wanna talk about them?”

“Not right now. ...later, maybe.”

“Alright, Ro. You know I'm here to talk to whenever you're ready.”

Patton stood and gathered the dirty plates Virgil and Logan left behind. 

“It looks like Deceit’s not coming.”

“Did you honestly expect him to?”

“No, but I still hoped. ...he seemed excited to be invited last night. I wonder what changed.”

“I'll talk to him later.”

Roman stood and took his plate and mug to the sink. 

“Thanks, Kiddo. I'm gonna be in my room if you need me.”

Roman smiled at him, then dropped it as he walked out of view. He pulled up his shirt and frowned at the pale red scales that covered the majority of his chest. 

“What happened last night?”


End file.
